Sweet Ecstasy
by Kane-Lee
Summary: Que era este nueva sensación para el castaño hacia el detective?,los sueños...y el impulso de desearlo tanto...¿lo averiguara? Pasen y léanlo. Advertencia:Yaoi


**Disclaimer:**Para empezar los personajes ni si quiera me pertenecen y blabla...

* * *

**Sweet Ecstasy**

Las campanas se escuchaban desde lejos y el sonido del motor del auto de Light era el que más bramaba en aquellos momentos.

30 minutos de retraso y aun no lograba llegar a la iglesia...

_¡No llegare!._El universitario de reojo hecho un vistazo en su reloj y se maldijo a el mismo por lo tarde que ya era.

Solo pensaba en que explicaciones o pretextos les daría por tal demoramiento, por el cual estaba completamente seguro de 3 cosas.

La primera, seguramente se llevaría unas que otras miradas asesinas por parte de los invitados.

Segunda, su futuro esposo estaría realmente impaciente y molesto...

Y la tercera, ¿El en verdad quería casarse?

"_Esposo_". Pensó el castaño suspirando lentamente.

Giro a la siguiente calle dando por fin con dicha iglesia, allí los invitados aun esperaban afuera, unos con otros intercambiaban comentarios formando pequeños grupitos entre ellos.

_¡Demonios! seguramente ya termino!_. Pensaba temerosamente el japonés conforme caminaba buscando al azabache por todos lados, pero improvisadamente se encontró con su padre Yagami Soichiro.

– Papá... – lo saludo con un habitual apretón de manos esperando un regaño de su parte.

– Hijo, llegas un poco tarde – dijo el jefe Yagami con voz tranquila correspondiendo al saludo.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

– Padre sé que es tarde, más bien lo es perdona la tardanza el mundo es un caos – rió por su mal chiste y acto seguido giro su cabeza instintivamente hacia otra dirección buscando nuevamente al pelinegro.

_Seguramente se canso de esperar_

¿Acaso el detective pensaría que lo dejaría plantado? o ¿estaría aun esperando entre la multitud?.

¡Maldición!, Su cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas, se sentiría culpable si algo así llegara a pasar, ¿pero qué más daba?, tarde o temprano tendría que averiguarlo.

Trago saliva para desatar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, aclarando a si su vos para disimular su tensión.

– Padre ¿Ryuzaki, aún sigue aquí?

– No ha llegado aún hijo.

– Ya veo…_donde diablos te metiste Ryuzaki. _

– Cálmate hijo, estoy seguro de que Ryuzaki tarde o temprano llegara.

_¿Qué me calme? Si se supone que yo era el de el retraso..._

– Es hora de entrar – ordeno Yagami a su hijo señalándole la entrada a la iglesia – Insisto en que Ryuzaki no demorara tanto, vamos – concluyo comenzando a empujar levemente la espalda del castaño obligándolo a caminar.

_Eres el colmo Ryuzaki_

Minutos después se percato de que ya estaba adentro de la iglesia acompañado de su padre, su madre Sachiko y su hermana Sayu, volviéndose a la derecha notando que también los acompañaban el dichoso sacerdote junto con sus ayudantes a su costado.

– Por aquí – les ordeno el padre girando hacia el altar, a lo que Light y su familia lo siguió.

Por cada paso que el castaño daba quería retroceder, se encontraba realmente nervioso ¿qué pasaría si el pelinegro lo plantara?, ¿tendría la disposición de formar una nueva vida junto a él?, ¿realmente esto ocurría o era una estúpida broma de su imaginación?.

No, por supuesto que no él no dudaba, ¿pero su futuro acompañante lo hacía?. Preguntas incoherentes chocaban y revoloteaban una y otra vez en la mente de él japonés provocando que sus nervios se apoderaran más de él.

_¡Maldición!_

Se detuvo en seco al sentir un obstáculo, puesto ya habían llegado al lugar en donde su vida muy pronto cambiaria.

– Estoy dispuesto – susurro para sí mismo apretando sus puños disimulando sus nervios e impaciencia.

Los crujidos de los asientos y la música de entrada hicieron que el castaño volviera a la realidad, a sus espaldas se escuchaban murmullos y algunos que otros sollozos de las mujeres que lloraban de emoción.

Instintivamente Light se giro volviendo la vista hacia la entrada, supuso ansioso encontrarse con la fría y penetrante mirada de él detective, sorprendido por acertar sonrió al ver que efectivamente él pelinegro caminaba directamente hacia el altar acompañado de su costado de su única familia el Señor Watari.

Vestía un elegante smoking negro para la ocasión, por supuesto más arreglado pero con su típico y tan habitual peinado desaliñado. Aun así el castaño sonriente lo observaba, sorprendido de lo tan diferente y apuesto que su futuro esposo destellaba.

Poco después la música se detuvo desapareciendo completamente la serenidad a causa de los sollozos de las señoras sentimentales que ahora se escuchaban cada vez más.

Fue así entonces como el señor Watari entrego a L dejándolo solo con su amante Light Yagami.

– Llegaste – Susurro Light en vos baja.

– Creías que te dejaría Light-kun?

– En el camino te encontraste con una oferta de dulces cierto? – Pregunto divertidamente.

– Que gracioso – Contesto inocentemente llevándose su pulgar a su boca.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responderle la tosca vos del sacerdote los interrumpió comenzando con la esperada ceremonia. Así fue como tras varios minutos de sermón y consejos hacia la pareja llego el momento final en que ya todo cambiaria para ambos jóvenes...

– Hideki Ryuga, ¿Aceptas a Light Yagami como tu esposo, para honrarlo y respetarlo toda la vida hasta la hora de la muerte?

– Acepto – Contesto el ojinegro mirando directamente a los ojos de su acompañante.

Carraspeando fuertemente la voz el sacerdote prosiguió dirigiéndose está vez al japonés

– Light Yagami, ¿Aceptas a Hideki Ryuga como tu esposo para honrarlo y respetarlo toda la vida hasta la hora de la muerte?

– ¡NO! – Gritaba a lo lejos la sutil vos de una mujer antes de que el castaño pudiera responder causando esta que todos los invitados junto con Light y L giraran para comprobar de donde provenía tal oposición.

– Misa por favor – La calmaba la vos de un extraño.

– ¡No, Misa Misa te ama Light! –Escandalizaba la rubia ahogadamente entre sollozos.

– ¿Light-kun? – Preguntaba el azabache al ver que el castaño no mostraba ninguna reacción

– Light-kun, Light-kun...

– Light-kun, Light-Kun… – Insistía el detective agitando el hombro del japonés provocando que este despertara de su "pesadilla".

– Ah, ¿qué?, ¿dónde estoy? – Murmuraba un confundido Light tratando de abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad, pero poco después cuando por fin logro concentrarse su mirada se encontró muy cerca con la de el pelinegro notando que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

Soltó un pequeño grito mientras Instintivamente se apartaba con brusquedad, provocando que el mismo se cayera de espaldas llevándose consigo a su otro acompañante con el que aun su muñeca se encontraba esposada a la suya.

– Light-kun, ¿te molestaría levantarte?– Se quejo el azabache tratando de apartar el cuerpo de Light.

– Lo...lo siento Ryuzaki – Se disculpo algo sonrojado apartándose de él pelinegro para después sentarse en el suelo.

_Una pesadilla...si eso era_. Pensaba el universitario conforme iba aclarando su mente.

– Light-kun...te he estado llamando pero al parecer te quedaste dormido – decía mientras se sentaba junto al castaño en su forma habitual.

– Lo siento, ¿que era tan importante para que me despertaras así Ryuzaki?

– Pues...hablabas solo y en varias ocasiones repetías constantemente mi nombre...

– Déjame decirte que si así era, tenía una pesadilla. – excuso el castaño.

– Probablemente, pero a mi punto de vista parecías realmente feliz en esa "pesadilla" lo cual el porcentaje de que eres Kira aumento un 5.5% mas a mi tabla de estadísticas Light-kun.

– ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo no soy Kira! – Bramo enojado.

– Sabes que entre más lo niegues mas aumenta el porcentaje de que lo eres -concluyo el pelinegro llevándose su pulgar a su boca.

– Mejor continuemos con la investigación – musito ignorando al detective acercándose a la mesa de trabajo.

– Son las 3:00 de la mañana Light-kun – Contesto el pelinegro señalando el reloj – Todos ya se han retirado a dormir.

– Tenemos que continuar Ryuzaki – Le recordó tercamente sentándose en su silla ignorando al detective.

– Tienes que dormir Light-kun.

– No lo necesito este caso es más importante que el sueño

– Estas cansado, y por lo de hace rato no me lo vas a negar o solo que... – Murmuro el pelinegro acercándose peligrosamente al oído de su acompañante – Oh es que de verdad ya no quieres volver a soñar con migo – Susurro seductoramente haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera.

–Ryu...Ryuzaki yo no...¿Te importaría alejarte un poco? – Le ordeno este demasiado sonrojado.

El azabache obedeció alejándose de el castaño con una sonrisa picara por la reacción de su acompañante

– ¿Entonces vamos?

– Bien, tú ganas – mascullo entre dientes.

_Solo por esta vez_

Suspiro fastidiado por un momento para después optar por dejarse jalar por el detective después de todo si estaba un poco cansado, caminaban por el corredor bajo la oscura penumbra, Ryuzaki jalando de la cadena y Light quejándose por tal acción.

– ¿Ryuzaki te importaría? – se quejo el castaño al notar que en su muñeca nacían marcas rojas por lo apretada que estaba.

– Umh eres lento Light-kun – dijo este divertidamente burlándose de su acompañante.

_El lento es otro _pensó. Fulminando al azabache con la mirada

El pelinegro se detuvo improvisadamente haciendo que el castaño chocara con él.

– Aquí es nuestra habitación

– Entonces entremos – susurro Light decidido.

– Enseguida – Asintió el pelinegro abriendo la perilla de la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la habitación que estaba compuesta por un ropero una cama individual y una mesa con una computadora sobre de ella.

– Está oscuro – se quejo el japonés.

– De eso se trata Light-kun, ya que si eres más observador es de madrugada.

– No me refería a eso – negó Light molesto por la ironía de L.

– Light-kun – Llamo nuevamente el detective mirándolo de reojo.

– ¿Y ahora que quieres Ryuzaki?

– Antes de dormir me gustaría tomar una ducha

– De acuerdo yo estaré esperando afuera de la regadera – sugirió el castaño.

– Pero, es que quiero que esta vez sea diferente.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Light enarcando una ceja.

– Veamos... – dijo inocentemente pasando su pulgar a su boca – te agradecería que esta vez entraras con migo y me tallaras la espalda

_¿¡Que le tallara que!_

– ¿¡As perdido totalmente el juicio verdad! – pregunto exaltado el menor.

– En lo absoluto – negó sacudiendo la cabeza – Se que sería algo incomodo para ti tanto como para mí pero de verdad necesito estar completamente limpio.

– Puedes hacerlo tú mismo – murmuro Light perdiendo la paciencia.

– No puedo por dos razones, la primera estamos encadenados y la segunda hipotéticamente por más largos que sean mis brazos no pueden alcanzar mi espalda – Se quejo frunciendo el seño ligeramente – Seria algo realmente incomodo.

– Pervertido – dijo sin más apuntando al azabache.

– No lo soy

– Lo eres

– No lo soy Light-kun – Se defendió una vez más.

_Si lo es_

– De acuerdo, entrare con tigo, pero solo con una condición

– ¿Cuál?

– Te tallare la espalda estando fuera de la regadera – sugirió Light.

– No puedes – Negó el mayor al instante.

– Escúchame Ryuzaki, No entrare ahí – hizo una mueca de disgusto – y mucho menos desnudo...

– Técnicamente no puedes ya que mojarías la ropa.

¡Maldición su paciencia se estaba acabando!

– Entonces si ese es el problema prepara la bañera así yo entrare con ropa y te tallare solamente la espalda – Volvió a sugerir el castaño mientras se tranquilizaba a sí mismo.

– Quiero un baño en regadera – Insistió L.

– Ryuzaki - dijo este tomándolo de los hombros para después agitarlo levemente – Solo piénsalo... ¡somos hombres! No podemos entrar ahí, ¡desnudos!

– ¿Que tiene de malo?, solo es una ducha... – pregunto el ojinegro inocentemente.

– Solo piensa en lo que pasaría si alguien nos descubriera...

– Las cámaras están apagadas, y no ay nadie que nos pueda ver...estamos solos Light-kun

– ¡Precisamente Ryuzaki, estamos solos!, solo imagínatelo... – Estallo asiendo una mueca y arrugando la nariz – Dime como se verían dos hombres muy juntos, en la ducha, ¡completamente desnudos! – Añadió bajando la mirada avergonzadamente – ¡Y para colmo uno de ellos lavándole la espalda al otro!

– Estas siendo objetivo Light-kun

– ¡No!, no lo estoy, ahora bien...respóndeme – Expreso este cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Qué quieres que te responda Light-kun?

– Sabes que eso no funcionara con migo

– Solo estamos perdiendo tiempo – Termino el pelinegro tirando de la cadena.

– E-espera ¡Ryuzaki! – Se forzaba Light.

– Light-kun, yo seré el primero en quitarme las prendas

_Maldito demente_

– ¿Si no te importa, podrías girarte?

_El idiota es el..._

– Am Ryuzaki, ¿cómo piensas desacerté de la ropa? – Le recordó señalando las esposas.

– Umh entonces... – Murmuro sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña llavecita plateada.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Light confundido.

– Tienes razón respecto a la ropa – Dijo el aludido metiendo la pequeña llave en la cerradura de la entrada de las esposas.

– Ryuzaki, tú... ¿Tenias la llave todo este tiempo? – pregunto Light cerrando su puño.

– Siempre la llevo con migo Light-kun, es por si se presenta alguna emergencia como está prácticamente...

– Con que emergencia – Refunfuño.

– Así es, como decía yo seré el primero en quitarme la ropa

_Ese maldito. _Pensaba el universitario mientras se giraba de espaldas.

– Listo ya puedes volver a girarte – Afirmaba el detective mientras se enrollaba una toalla blanca en su cintura – te toca a ti.

Light malhumorado hizo caso volviéndose para poco después mirar inevitablemente al Pelinegro semi desnudo si no fuera por la toalla que este llevaba puesta cubriéndolo desde su cintura hasta debajo un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

...

No lo dejaba de mirar de pies a cabeza, se encontraba atónito puesto que esta era la primera vez que sus ojos visualizaban bien el cuerpo casi desnudo de él mayor.

– ¿Light-kun?, ¿me estas escuchando?

– S-si – Asintió aun sorprendido.

_Si no fuera por esa toalla, !pero en que estoy pensando!. _Se reprimió el castaño así mismo para después comenzar el también a deshacerse de toda su ropa, por supuesto enseguida enrollándose una toalla también.

– No mires – lo amenazo el menor.

– No pensaba hacerlo – corrigió tranquilamente el detective

Ya estando ambos jóvenes "semidesnudos" L volvió a cerrar con llave ambas esposas para después meterse a la regadera junto con el menor.

– Me quitare la toalla Light-kun – Dijo con tono neutro conforme abría las llaves de la regadera.

– Mi-Miraré hacia otra dirección... – murmuro nervioso.

– No tienes porque quitártela tu también.

– Ni aunque me lo hubieses pedido Ryuzaki – Admitió este demasiado agitado por lo cerca que se encontraba su cuerpo junto con el de el ojinegro.

– Entonces comienza para que pronto acabemos – contesto pasándole un jabón y una esponja al japonés.

Obedientemente Light asintió a la indicación del detective comenzando a tallar cuidadosamente la espalda este, mientras que por otro lado L tomaba un poco de shampoo con la fragancia dulce como a la de una fresa.

– Huele bien – Admitió el castaño conforme lavaba la espalda de L.

– Es un Shampoo aromático Light-kun – indico el ojinegro tranquilamente.

– Pues huele bastante bien – volvió a admitir pero esta vez con un tono seductor, conforme se iba acercando cada vez más al cuello de él mayor.

– ¿Light-kun?

El japonés se limitaba a responderle mientras cada vez mas acercaba su delgado cuerpo con el de Ryuzaki, dándose la oportunidad de olisquear su cabello junto con su cuello, deslizando ambas manos sobre el torso de este causando que su acompañante sobresaltara impresionado.

El menor no pudo resistir más, haciendo girar al mayor quedando poco después visualizando la cara de su acompañante, la mirada de él pelinegro seguía sin reflejar nada, sin embargo ambos estudiaban la mirada de su contrario, uno con otro queriendo buscar una respuesta pero aun sin formular una pregunta exacta para ello.

El castaño sin pensar en cuál sería la reacción de él detective tomo el mentón de este mientras junto con su otra mano deslizaba suavemente sus dedos deteniéndose en sus caderas y rodearlas completamente con su brazo acortando cada vez más la distancia que había entre ellos.

– Ahora lo entiendo – Le susurro al pelinegro mientras sus respiraciones chocaban una y otra vez.

– ¿Qué eres Kira Yagami Light? – pregunto confrontándolo.

– No me malentiendas Ryuzaki – Respondió sinceramente mientras jugaba con un par de mechones de el cabello de su acompañante, a lo que el pelinegro no tubo reacción alguna.

– No trates de engañarme Light, se que haces esto porque quieres obtener respuestas sobre mí, pero no te preocupes yo tampoco soy un mal jugador. – Soltó L finalmente antes de apoderarse de los labios de él menor.

Ambos jugaban un nuevo juego ahora sin reglas u obstáculos, iniciando principalmente con el primer nivel saboreándose lentamente y delicadamente, mientras devoraban en pequeños tragos el éxtasis de su contrario.

El pelinegro quería sacar ventaja sobre esto, al principio dudo en seguirle la corriente, pero poco después sus manos se movían entretenidamente en ese juego carnal, Ambos intercambiaban gemidos y agitadas respiraciones, mientras que por otro lado el castaño se apoderaba fervientemente del el labio inferior de L a lo que este solo dejo que su lengua entrara en su boca, pasando a si al nivel dos. Ahora el juego se trataba de luchar, sus lenguas se movían furiosas y salvajes una contra la otra queriendo desgastar a su oponente.

Una de las manos de Light descendió por la espalda de él ojinegro hasta llegar y apoderarse de sus glúteos, L sintió de repente como por la cercanía sus miembros chocaban entre sí provocando que ambos oponentes gimieran de placer. Las manos antes inmóviles del detective ahora se deslizaban desesperadamente en la piel del japonés haciéndolo arder mientras sus labios de ambos jugadores saboreaban el manjar de la noche.

Jadeantes pararon por unos segundos inhalando el oxigeno que les faltaba para respirar.

– Q-que sientes Ryu-uzaki – Susurro el castaño tratando de que volviera su respiración.

– ¿Qué sientes tu Light? – respondió volteándole el comentario al menor.

– Dime que sientes cuando hago esto – Murmuro Light ignorando la respuesta de L, para después aprisionarlo con un brusco movimiento contra la pared tomando ambas manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de su nuevo amante.

– Es claro que mi cuerpo se estremece, después de todo solo es un deseo carnal – admitió el pelinegro provocando que Light sonriera satisfecho. – Felicidades Light Yagami as logrado engañar a mi cuerpo, pero a mi mente no. – murmuro con una sonrisa por su victoria, mientras ahora era él el que descendía ahora su mano comenzando a acariciar la entrepierna de el castaño para después pasar a su miembro y masajearlo levemente provocando que este gimiera de placer.

– Pero el juego termino Light – se detuvo en seco dejando al menor ansioso en esa regadera.

–Ryuzaki... – susurro sorprendido el castaño, ¿acaso el se lo había tomado como un juego?.

¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por él?, ¿Qué era esta nueva sensación en su vientre y que hacía que su corazón latiera así?

El universitario sin contestar esas absurdas preguntas se dejo caer completamente abrazando al detective deteniéndolo con firmeza.

¿Porque no quería dejarlo ir ahora, porque se aferraba tanto a el cuerpo de él?

– Ay que salir de aquí – Le ordeno el pelinegro desasiéndose de los brazos de Light – Pronto amanecerá –concluyo fríamente conforme se ponía nuevamente su ropa.

El castaño se limito a contestarle decidiéndose en segundos a ponerse sus prendas para poco después salir detrás del mayor de ese baño tan húmedo y frió.

¿Acaso lo que habían hecho estaba mal?

– Que descanses Ryuzaki – Susurro el castaño mientras se recostaba en la orilla derecha de la cama. El ojinegro no contesto...

El era Light y al mismo tiempo era Kira, no debía dejarse engañar, solamente era un juego, no, más bien un experimento, quería probar de unas vez por todas que Light Yagami, él estudiante número uno de Japón era Kira.

¿Pero porque, porque una parte de él en verdad le creía?

Por otro lado Light no dejaba de pensar en lo que en momentos había pasado, ¿acaso L solamente se lo había tomado como otra prueba para probar que él era Kira?, pero de verdad no lo era puesto que no tenia recuerdos de haber asesinado en su vida.

De golpe sintió el deseo de girar hacia el lado contrario de la cama para encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada de él ojinegro, pero no podía algo se lo impedía, ¿o es que temía que este lo rechazara nuevamente?

Si él en verdad no era Kira entonces porque sentía esos extraños sentimientos hacia él, los sueños, el impulso de desearlo tanto inclusive ese mismo sentimiento, bajo esa sensación.

Ahora lo entendía a la perfección porque eso era lo que el más quería, todo esas fantasías en sus sueños, mostraban siempre más que compañerismo o amistad.

Solo quería sentirlo una vez más, estar dentro de él entregándose solo a él...

Pensó tres veces en lo que iba a hacer, en lo que le iba a decir...

_Lo haré ahora_

Tomando su decisión se giro acercándose lo menos ruidoso posible al ojinegro que este parecía dormir tranquilamente.

– Ryuzaki... – suspiro su nombre, para después extender su brazo buscando su rostro y enseguida rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la frente de él albino.

– Te quiero de verdad – susurro en silencio para después acercarse a sus labios y aplastarlos contra los suyos.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera objetar algo el castaño nuevamente aprisionaba su cuerpo y sus labios que fervientemente ahora los besaba, lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba al pelinegro ardiendo junto con él.

El mayor trataba de apartarse pero el castaño no se lo permitía conforme lamía su cuello y acariciaba su entrepierna haciendo que la respiración de su pareja se agitara más.

Soltó como un murmullo antes de sacar el miembro ya erecto de el ojinegro haciendo que este soltara gemidos ahogados de los labios de el mayor excitando mas a Light.

Inicio por deshacerse de la camisa blanca del azabache y enseguida también de sus boxers, comenzando así a masajear el erecto miembro del mayor sin ningún obstáculo que se lo impidiera provocando que su acompañante se retorciera de placer.

Ahora ya lo tenía y extrañamente le correspondía, pero aun así esto no era suficiente para el menor, así que cuidadosamente levanto al ojinegro y lo sujeto delicadamente de su cabeza para bajar de su boca hacia su cuello y comenzarlo a lamer para después abandonarlo e ir bajando su lengua hacia sus pezones y lamer ambos con ternura provocando que el pelinegro arqueara en reacción su espalda, mientras este albino no dejaba de acariciar su piel constantemente haciéndola prender en llamas.

El miembro de él menor se encontraba completamente erecto y palpitando con fuerza, entonces el mayor entendió lo que el castaño realmente necesitaba entonces sin dejar de acariciar la piel de el castaño comenzó a despojarle la incómoda ropa quedando ahora ambos desnudos contemplándose a sí mismos extasiados , segundos después el menor continuo con su tarea siguiendo lamiendo en donde se quedo para comenzar a bajar no perdiendo la oportunidad de probarlo todo mientras su lengua hacia todo el trabajo, automáticamente sus manos se deslizaba por la espalda de el mayor trazando pequeños garabatos imaginarios con las yemas de sus dedos, descendiendo su lengua de su ombligo hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Ryuzaki no entendía porque se dejaba llevar, tal vez era solamente un deseo carnal, no, no solamente era eso su corazón parecía palpitar con fuerza sin que este se lo ordenara, después de todo aunque le costara admitir de verdad sentía algo por su rival.

El castaño sonriente por la reacción de su acompañante comenzó a lamer la entrada de este mientras el mayor comenzaba a masajear su erección, Light totalmente cegado por el placer metió completamente a su boca el miembro de el detective, mientras sus manos se movían al mismo compás que sus labios lo hacían, causando que él éxtasis de el ojinegro se fuera esparciendo dentro de la boca de Light.

Pero no, no quería acabar así de rápido, parándose en seco con un pequeño esfuerzo se coloco de rodillas mientras que L se agachaba accediendo a lo que quería el japonés, Light sin contenerse entro directamente en la entrada de este. Sus caderas instintivamente se movían conforme aumentaba el compas de sus gemidos, para que después en pocos segundos juntos se embriagaran de su propia esencia sin resaca.

Poco después los dos se separaron por un segundo necesitando nuevamente de el oxigeno que agritos se los pedían sus pulmones, Ambos jóvenes intercambiaban miradas pidiéndose a sí mismos más que un solo juego de niños.

– Hazlo – susurro el pelinegro mientras besaba el cuello de el castaño para después darle paso recostándose nuevamente en la cama e ir entreabriendo sus piernas dándole entender al castaño lo que ahora quería que le hiciera, este asintió descendiendo nuevamente sus manos ya humectadas a la entrepierna de el ojinegro, ya encontrándose con la entrada de su compañero metió los primeros dedos provocando que este soltara un grito ahogado de dolor.

– Ryuuzaki...

– No es nada – mintió L tratando de darle confianza al menor.

– Te estoy lastimando… – tenso su mandíbula mientras miraba preocupadamente a los ojos de su pelinegro

– Si en verdad eres quien dices ser… – lo interrumpió L mirándolo enérgicamente.

El japonés no tan convencido solo asintió, abandonando después los labios del detective para bajar nuevamente encontrando la entrada de este.

– Perdóname – murmuro ahogadamente para en segundos volver a introducir sus dedos en su entrada provocando que el ojinegro cerrara fuertemente sus oscuros ojos, mordiéndose el mismo su labio inferior.

Ahora Ryuzaki parecía confiar en él y eso le daba valor para terminar lo que ya había empezado, preparo su miembro erecto para comenzar a introducirlo lentamente con delicadeza, queriendo evitar que este sintiera más dolor a cambio de placer, con un movimiento suave lo levanto para mirarlo frente a frente y leer lo que reflejaban ahora sus ojos negros.

– También te quiero –Susurro adivinando lo que los ojos de su acompañante reflejaban, por otro lado L se limito a responder, aun no quería admitir que de verdad sentía algo por su compañero de trabajo, sin embargo el japonés de verdad parecía ser sincero.

Light lo miro Acomodándole unos cuantos mechones negros que se pegaban a su piel no le importaba si le creía o no, tan solo le bastaba sentir que el pelinegro estaba con él de esa manera, realmente era feliz.

Light sonrió para después penetrarlo totalmente comenzando con leves embestidas otorgándole al pelinegro gemidos de placer y de dolor a la vez.

Ambos jóvenes jadeantes intercambiaban gemidos y respiraciones agitadas que se mezclaban con el silencio y la oscuridad, que chocaban contra las paredes huecas, componiendo una nueva y desconocida melodía mientras sus caderas danzaban en forma de vaivén al compás de la sonata.

– ¡Ahhh, maldición Ryuzaki! – gemía retorciéndose de placer apoderándose ahora de el miembro de él ojinegro para comenzarlo a masajear.

Era tan fantástico, no... Mucho más que eso, ya que ahora lo tenía solo para él, existiendo solo con él, Light y L ardiendo fervientemente perteneciéndose mutuamente, otorgándose el juego más prohibido tanto exquisito que jamás podría existir en este mundo irracional.

En pocos segundos el mayor sintió que el momento final para el llegaba, corriéndose así en las manos de el castaño, que por otro lado Light lo seguía soltando su éxtasis dentro de él.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron cansados mientras trataban de recuperar la razón, probablemente lo que habían hecho estaba completamente prohibido, y más si se trataba de dos rivales con el mismo género sexual.

Por su lado Ryuzaki se encontraba realmente molesto consigo mismo, no solo había tenido sexo con un hombre si no que también había tenido sexo con un asesino en masas.

– Aun piensas que soy Kira, ¿cierto? – Susurro Light con seriedad adivinando las facciones de él mayor.

– No lo pienso Light, lo sé – Soltó fríamente.

– Eres el colmo Ryuzaki – Musito Light limitándose a pelear.

– Es probable, pero Light… – susurro L acercándose al oído de su rival, Light se sobresalto un poco mientras se quedaba quieto esperando la respuesta de el pelinegro, pero este solamente se quedo ahí.

– ¿Ryuzaki? – pregunto el castaño confundido.

– Que descanses – susurro sin más para después salir por esa puerta dejando al menor confundido.

¡Qué significaba eso!

Definitivamente el pelinegro siempre le hacía perder la paciencia, pero que mas daba si así lo quería.

Por otro lado de la puerta el detective sonreía con nostalgia, él de verdad quería a Light pero sabía que muy pronto Kira volvería, y probablemente como él era L tanto como Light fuese Kira todo sentimiento que sentían ahora, definitivamente iba a desaparecer.

**FIN**


End file.
